Spinocerebellar Degeneration
by Cyber Keju-ma
Summary: Kagamine Rin, seorang gadis yang sangat ceria dan selalu bersemangat menghadapi hari bersama sahabatnya yang seorang murid transfer dari luar negeri bernama Oliver. Namun semuanya berubah ketika Rin mengetahui tentang penyakit yang dideritanya. Apa yang sebenernya terjadi?/Warning: Gaje, OOC, Abal, Ancur, Sulit dimengerti/Request fic from Akanemori/One-shoot. RnR please...


**Assalammu'alaikum minna. Cyber Keju-ma disini dan bukan orang lain. #yangbilanglhuoranglainsiapa XD**

**Saya kali ini membawa sebuah request fic dan fic ini saya persembahkan untuk teman saya atau sebut saja dengan pen name Akanemori.**

**Sebenernya saya membuat fic ini karena terinspirasi dari kisah nyata yang pernah diangkat kelayar kaca.**

**Maaf kan saya jika fic ini gaje dan ndak jelas wujudnya. XD**

**Selamat membaca minna.**

* * *

_**Vocaloid & Utauloid **__**©Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp, Etc.**_

_**Spinocerebellar Degenariton ©Cyber Keju-ma.**_

_**Rate T.**_

**_GaJe, __OOC, Typo(s) berserakan, Sulit dimengerti, De eL eL._**

**_Don't Like?, Don't Read!_**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

.

Disuatu pagi yang indah di Crypton Academy, terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut honeyblonde pendek tengah berjalan dengan santai disebuah koridor disekolah itu. Pemuda itu berhenti disebuah pintu yang sepertinya adalah pintu masuk keruang kelasnya, dan kemudian membuka pintu dengan santai dan mengucapkan salam pada semua orang yang ada didalam kelas itu.

"GOOD MORNING~!" sapa pemuda itu dengan teriakkan yang menyiratkan keceriaan yang kemudian masuk kedalam kelas itu dan menghampiri seorang gadis berambut honeyblonde pendek dengan pita putih besar dikepalanya.

"Good morning Rin," sapa pemuda itu sekali lagi tapi kali ini hanya tertuju pada satu orang saja.

"Good morning Oliver," balas gadis yang dipanggil Rin tadi kepada pemuda bernama Oliver tersebut.

"What are you doing Rin?" tanya Oliver dengan sebuah senyuman terhias diwajahnya.

"Ahh, tidak ada. Oliver, bisakah kau tidak berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris? Kau tahu sendirikan kalau nilai bahasa Inggrisku itu rendah?" tanya Rin seraya menatap wajah Oliver.

"Ahh, gomen Rin. Kau tahu sendirikan kalau aku ini murid transfer dari luar negeri? Ahahahahahaha..." tanya Oliver lagi sambil tertawa.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi kau sendirikan bisa berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang secara fasih,jadi gunakan saja bahasa yang aku mengerti," jawab Rin kesal karena ditertawakan oleh Oliver.

"Ahhh, baiklah. Baiklah sayang," ucap Oliver dengan percaya diri memanggil Rin dengan panggilan sayang.

"Ehh, a–apa maksudmu hah? Kau mau mati ditanganku berani memanggilku seperti itu," tanya Rin mengancam Oliver dengan tatapan tajam, namun pipinya sedikit menampakkan semburat merah yang tipis.

"Aw aw, tidak ada kok. Hanya bercanda," ucap Oliver sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Huh, kukira kau mau mati ditanganku. Ahahahahah..." ucap Rin yang kemudian tertawa.

"Aku tidak akan mau. Tapi jika mati bersamamu aku mau," ucap Oliver dan kini dia tersenyum lagi.

"E–ehh, k–kau benar-benar ingin mati ditanganku hah?" ancam Rin lagi kepada Oliver sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan menunjukannya ke Oliver –tanda kalau dia sedang kesal.

"Kan sudah kujelaskan tadi," ucap Oliver yang masih tersenyum kearah Rin. Padahal dia sedang diancam begitu tapi masih bisa tersenyum.

"Su–sudah lah," ucap Rin.

KRRIIINNNGG~!

Bel sekolah ternyata sudah berbunya. Itu menandakan bahwa semua murid masuk kekelas karena pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

Mendengar bel berbunyi, Oliver segara menunju tempat duduknya dan duduk disana untuk menunggu seorang guru masuk untuk mengajar.

.

.

.

Oliver kini berada didepan gerbang sekolah. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sedari tad, dan kini sekolah itu sudah sepi. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Oliver disana? Bukankah harusnya dia sudah pulang? Hmm, mungkin dia sedang menunggu seseorang.

"OLIVER~!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Oliver langsung menoleh ke sumber suara –untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Dia melihat seorang gadis berambut sama sepertinya dengan menggunakan pita putih besar dikepalanya. Ahh, itu dia orang yang ditunggunya sedari tadi. Ternyata dia menunggu Rin.

"Haahh~. Akhirnya datang juga," gumam Oliver sambil menghela nafas. Dia melihat Rin sedang berlari-lari mendekatinya dari kejauhan. Tapi tiba-tiba–

BRUKK!

–Rin terjatuh dengan sendirinya tanpa sebab.

Oliver yang melihat Rin terjatuh tidak tinggal diam. Dia segera berlari menghampiri Rin dan membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Daijoubou ka?" tanya Oliver sedikit khawatir sambil membantu Rin untuk berdiri.

"Hai, daijoubou," ucap Rin seraya tersenyum sambil kembali berdiri dengan dibantu oleh Oliver.

"Kenapa kau bisa jatuh sih?" tanya Oliver.

"Mungkin tersandung. Hehehehe," tanya Rin sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan wajah yang tidak berodsa.

"Lain kali kalau berjalan hati-hati," ucap Oliver kepada Rin.

"Baiklah Oliver. Ayo kita pulang sekarang," ucap Rin yang berjalan duluan didepan.

Oliver hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Rin. Dan kemudian, dia berjalan disamping Rin.

"Oliver, kau jadi kerumahku hari ini kan?" tanya Rin pada Oliver yang ada disebelahnya.

"Iya, aku akan kerumahmu hari ini," jawab Oliver.

"Baiklah," ucap Rin dengan bersemangat, lalu menyeret Oliver untuk segera kerumahnya.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai," ucap Rin kepada Oliver yang kini tengah berada didepan sebuah kediaman yang cukup besar.

Oliver tercengang melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Jadi ini rumah Rin? Sebuah mansion? Ini adalah pertama kalinya Oliver berkunjung kerumah Rin. Yah, karena dia itu adalah murid transfer yang kemudian berteman dengan Rin. Dan bukan teman Rin sejak masuk sekolah.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Ayo masuk," ajak Rin yang kemudian menarik Oliver untuk masuk kehalaman kediaman itu yang luas dengan taman bunga disekitarnya. Oliver hanya mengikuti Rin berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya yang ternyata tidak dekat.

"Apa kau hanya tinggal berempat dengan kakak-kakak kembarmu itu dimansion sebesar ini?" tanya Oliver penasaran sambil berjalan dan melihat sekitar halaman kediaman tersebut.

"Tidak kok, ada seseorang lagi yang tinggal disini. Dia itu kakak ipar kesayanganku,"ucap Rin dengan riang saat menyebut 'kakak ipar kesayangku'.

"Ohh, jadi siapa yang sudah menikah? Rinto-nii atau Lenka-nee?" tanya Oliver yang semakin penasaran karena tau kalau Rin sudah punya kakak ipar.

"Tidak keduanya. Yang sudah menikah itu Len," jawab Rin santai.

"Heeehhh, jadi selama ini Len-niisama sudah menikah? Secepat itukah? Dia itu semuran dengan kita 'kan?" tanya Oliver kaget saat tahu kalau yang menikah itu adalah teman sekelasnya sendiri.

"Rinto dan Lenka juga seumuran dengan kita bodoh! Kami semua sama," ucap Rin."Len menikah karena sebenarnya dia itu tidak terlalu suka dengan hubungan yang disebut dengan pacaran. Dia itu orangnya selalu serius dalam berhubungan. Dan akhirnya dia menikah saja dan merahasiakannya dari orang-orang yang ada disekolah. Yah kecuali dengan sahabat-sahabat kami," lanjut Rin panjang lebar menjelaskan alasan Len menikah yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan mengerti dari Oliver.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu mansion tersebut, Rin langsung membuka pintu mansion itu dan mengucapkan salam.

"TADAIMA~!" teriak Rin sambil masuk kedalam mansion.

Hening. Sama sekali tidak jawaban dari dalam mansion tersebut. Rin melihat keadaan mansionnya didalam. Sangat sepi. Kemana semua orang yang biasanya sangat berisik itu?

"Oliver, ayo masuk. Dan duduklah," ajak Rin kemudian segera menarik Oliver masuk kedalam mansionnya. Dan kemudian menyuruh Oliver untuk duduk.

"Kenapa rumahmu sangat sepi?" tanya Oliver bingung seraya duduk disofa yang ada disana. Yang dia tahu, ketiga kakak Rin itu sangat lah berisik disekolah. Tapi kenapa rumahnya malah sepi?

"Haahh, mungkin mereka semua belum pulang," jawab Rin yang tiba-tiba jadi tidak bersemangat karena sepertinya semua kakaknya belum pulang.

"RIN?! KAUKAH ITU?! KAU SUDAH PULANG HAH?!" teriak seseorang dari lantai dua mansion tersebut.

Merasa dipanggil, Rin segera menuju tangga dan melihat keatas –memastikan ada orang atau tidak diatas sana.

"LEN?!" teriak Rin memanggil nama orang tersebut.

Rin melihat ada seseorang yang turun dari tangga. Orang itu memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengannya, dan wajah mereka juga sangat mirip. Ternyata dia Len.

"Kau sudah pulang ternyata," ucap Len yang sudah berada dilantai bawah.

"Iyah. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rin penasaran sedang apa Len sebenarnya bisa pulang secepat ini.

"Tidak ada," jawab Len sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Len melihat kesekeliling ruangan sampai akhirnya dia menemukan Oliver yang tengah duduk manis disebuah sofa yang ada diruang tamu. Len lalu mengahmpiri Oliver dan menyapanya.

"Yo, Oliver. Kau bisa main kesini juga akhirnya," ucap Len sambil mendudukan dirinya disebelah Len.

"Ini juga aku karena dipaksa oleh Rin," ucap Oliver kepada Len yang sudah duduk disebelahnya.

"Len, dimana Tei-neechan?" ucap Rin dengan tatapan tajamnya yang mengarah ke Len. Namun tatapan itu tidak membuat Len takut, malah Oliver yang merinding melihatnya.

"Dia ada dikamar. Dia sedang kelelahan. Ahahahahaha..." jawab Len dengan diakhiri tawa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Tei-neechan?" ucap Rin lagi yang mentap Len dengan semakin tajam.

"Tidak ada tuh," jawab Len lagi dengan santai sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Awas saja kau jika terjadi sesuatu pada Tei-neechan!" ancam Rin kepada Len yang kemudian langsung naik kelantai 2 untuk menemui kakak ipar kesayangannya itu.

"Kalian semua sangat akur yah," ucap Oliver yang sedikit iri dengan apa yang barusan dia lihat tadi.

"Yah begitulah," ucap Len.

"Iya Len-niisama," ucap Oliver.

Kini suasana ruang tamu itu hening. Meskipun ada dua makhluk yang berbeda tengah duduk disofa yang ada didasana. Merasa bosan dengan suasana itu, Len segera angkat bicara untuk memecah keheningan.

"Oh ya Oliver. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadamu, boleh?" tanya Len kepada Oliver yang sepertinya sebuah pembiacraan serius.

"Ahh, tentu saja Len-niisama. Tanyakan saja apa yang ingin kau tanyakan," jawab Oliver sambil menatap Len yang tengah serius.

"Apa kau menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Rin?" tanya Len lagi.

"Maksudnya aneh bagaimana?" tanya Oliver bingung dengan pertanyaan Len tadi.

"Yah, aku sering merasa ada yang aneh dengan cara Rin berjalan. Dia sering terjatuh sendiri tiba-tiba tanpa ada sebab apapun. Apa kau pernah menyadari itu?" tanya Len yang sangat menghawatirkan keadaan adik kembarnya itu.

Oliver mencoba mencerna semua perkataan didalam pikirannya. Dia sudah mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Len. Dia mencoba mengingat apakah pernah dia melihat Rin sperti itu. Dan akhirnya dia ingat sebuah kejadian tadi siang saat dia hendak menunggu Rin.

"Ahh, tadi siang saat aku hendak menunggu Rin digerbang sekolah. Aku melihat dia sedang berlari kearahku dan tiba-tiba aku tidak tahu kenapa dia terjatuh dengan sendirinya. Saat aku tanya kenapa bisa terjatuh, dia hanya menjawab kalau dia tersandung," jelas Oliver panjang lebar sambil mengingat kejadian aneh yang dialaminya tadi siang bersama Rin.

Len hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan dari Oliver. Ternyata Oliver sudah melihat kejadian itu. Tapi dia masih bingung dengan kelakuan Rin. Kenapa dia sering terjatuh sendiri saat berjalan? Jika tersandung, apakah mungkin sesering itu? Apa sebenarnya yang menyebabkan adik kembar kesayangannya itu bisa menjadi seperti itu.

"Ini benar-benar aneh," gumam Len sambil memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengan Rin.

"Mungkin saja dia memang tersandung atau apalah," ucap Oliver yang mendengar gumaman Len.

"Tidak mungkin dia tersandung atau apapun. Aku yakin ada yang tidak beres. Dia bisa terjatuh sampai dua kali dalam sehari," ucap Len menjelaskan pada Oliver apa yang terjadi pada Rin setiap harinya.

Oliver tersentak mendengar penjelasan dari Len. Mungkinkah itu benar? Mungkinkah benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Len? Itulah yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

"Aku benar-benar takut jika terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk padanya," gumam Len sambil memejamkan matanya. Dia benar-benar bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Rin. Dia sangat ingin tahu apa yang menyebabkan adik perempuan satu-satunya menjadi seperti itu.

Oliver menatap Len dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan sebuah kesedihan. Pasalnya dia melihat beberapa tetes air mata jatuh dari mata Len yang terpejam itu. Dia kemudian mengusap-usap punggung Len –agar Len bisa sedikit merasa tenang.

"Tenanglah Len-niisama. Aku yakin tidak ada sesuatu hal yang buruk akan terjadi pada Rin," ucap Oliver mencoba menenangkan Len sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

Len membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam dan menghapus air mata yang masih tersisah. Kemudian dia menatap Oliver yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Oliver, aku punya satu permintaan untukmu. Kau mau mengabulkannya 'kan?" tanya Len kepada Oliver.

"Katakan apapun yang ingin kau minta dariku Len-niisama. Aku akan mengabulkannya untukmu," jawab Oliver masih dengan senyuman terhias diwajahnya.

"Tolong jaga Rin. Dia adalah satu-satunya adik yang aku miliki," ucap Len sambil tersenyum untuk membalas senyuman Oliver.

Senyum Oliver tampak menghilang dan digantikan dengan ekspresi bingung. Apa maksud Len untuk menyuruhnya menjaga Rin? Oliver benar-benar bingung dengan permintaan orang yang sudah dianggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri itu.

"Maksud Len-niisama apa?" tanya Oliver bingung.

"Maksudku adalah aku mau kau selalu menemaninya dan mengawasinya jika aku atau yang lain tidak ada. Jika terjadi sesuatu yang aneh lagi pada Rin, segera beritahu aku," jawab Len menjelaskan semua maksudnya tadi.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku?" tanya Oliver sekali lagi dengan nada bingung. Kali ini dia bingung karena kenapa dia yang disuruh untuk menjaga Rin? Padahal masih banyak orang diluar sana.

"Karena aku percaya padamu, Oliver," ucap Len dengan senyuman lembut terhias diwajahnya.

Oliver kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Len. Len mempercayakan Rin padanya? Didalam hatinya dia benar-benar senang karena disuruh untuk menjaga Rin, tapi dilain sisi dia juga merasa sedih karena tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Rin.

"Ba–baiklah Len-niisama. Aku akan menjaga Rin untukmu. Aku akan berusaha sebisaku," ucap Oliver gugup namun ada sebuah keyakinan terseirat didalamnya.

Sekali lagi Len tersenyum pada Oliver. Ternyata dia tidak salah memilih orang untuk mempercayakan Rin. Yah, dia percaya kalau Oliver pasti bisa menjaga adik kembar kesayangannya itu.

"Jangan mengecewakanku," gumam Len dengan suara yang pelan namun dapat didengan oleh Oliver.

"_Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, Len-niisama," _Batin Oliver berkata dengan sangat yakin.

"Minna~! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba yang sepertinya baru saja turun dari lantai atas.

Mereka berdua –Len dan Oliver– menoleh kesumber suara dan mereka menemukan Rin yang baru saja turun dengan diikuti seorang wanita berambut putih panjang dengan mata yang merah dibelakang Rin.

"Heh, Rin. Siapa dia?" tanya Oliver bingung melihat wanita yang ada bersama Rin.

"Dia ini Tei-neechan. Kakak ipar kesayanganku," ucap Rin sambil memeluk wanita disebelahnya yang dipanggil Tei itu.

"Jadi dia murid transfer dikelasmu yang bernama Oliver itu yah?" tanya Tei kepada Rin.

"Iya Tei-neechan," jawab Rin yang masih memeluk Tei.

"Ahh, kenalkan. Namaku Tei. Aku adalah istrinya Len-kyun. Aku juga bersekolah di Crypton Academy. Hanya saja kelas kita berbeda. Jadi mungkin kita belum pernah bertemu sebelaumnya," ucap Tei sambil memperkenalkan diri dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Ehhh, Namaku Oliver. Aku murid transfer dari Inggris. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Tei-neesama," ucap Oliver yang melakukan hal yang sama dengan Tei.

"Nah, karena kalian sudah berkenalan, aku akan kedapur untuk membuat minuman dan mengambil beberapa cemilan," ucap Rin dengan senyum riang terukir diwajahnya. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Tei dan kemudian pergi kedapur.

Oliver melihat senyum riang yang terukir diwajah Rin tadi. Dia bertanya-tanya, apakah benar-benar ada yang aneh dengan Rin? Jika melihat senyum Rin, dia jadi yakin kalau Rin baik-baik saja.

"Ahh, Len-kyun. Aku rasa ada yang aneh dengan Rin tadi saat berdua dikamar denganku," ucap Tei kepada Len.

"Apa maksudmu Tei?" tanya Len bingung dengan ucapan Tei tadi.

Tei berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Dia mengambil posisi duduk disofa yang bersebrangan dengan Len dan Oliver. Kemudian dia melanjutkan pembicaran yang mulai serius.

"Begini, tadi saat aku berbicara dengan Rin diatas, aku mendengar kalau tidak salah ada dua kali dia mengucapkan kata dengan tidak jelas. Maksudku kata-kata yang digunakan Rin agak berantakan," jelas Tei kepada dua orang yang dihadapannya itu.

Len tersentak mendengar penjelasan dari Tei. Apakah benar ada yang aneh dengan adik kembarnya itu? Apakah Rin baik-baik aja? Dia semakin khawatir sekarang dengan keadaan Rin setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Tei.

BRAAKKK!

"Sudah kuduga ada yang aneh dengan Rin," ucap Len yang kemudian menggebrak meja yang ada didepannya. Dia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Apa yang membuat Rin jadi seperti itu? Itulah yang ada dipikiran Len.

"Len-niisama, tenanglah! Aku yakin Rin akan baik-baik saja," ucap Oliver sambil memegang kedua bahu Len untuk menenangkannya.

"Maaf Len-kyun jika aku membuatmu kesal. Tapi aku harus memberitahu apa yang memang harus kau ketahui," ucap Tei dengan tegas.

"Gomen! Aku seperti ini karena aku tidak ingin adikku satu-satunya mendapat sesuatu hal yang buruk," ucap Len yang sepertinya sedang stres.

"Aku tahu Len-kyun. Aku tahu kau sangat menyayanginya. Aku juga sangat menyayangi Rin. Kau harus sabar Len-kyun. Semua akan baik-baik saja," ucap Tei mencoba menghibur Len.

"Terima kasih Tei, Oliver," ucap Len yang sepertinya sedikit mulai tenang.

"Kurasa besok tidak ada salahnya jika kita besok memeriksakan keadaan Rin dirumah sakit," ucap Tei.

"Kau benar. Besok sepulang sekolah, kita akan membawanya kerumah sakit," ucap Len kepada orang yang ada diruang tamu itu. Dan yang mendengar pernyataan Len tadi hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Aku harap Rin baik-baik saja," gumam Oliver.

.

.

.

**~Keesokan Harinya~**

Oliver kini berada didalam ruang kelasnya. Dia tengah duduk disalah satu tempat duduk yang memang biasa duduki diruangan itu. Dia terlihat sedang melamun sambil menatap keluar jendela. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah Rin.

Lalu, tanpa Oliver sadari, ada seseorang dengan rambut biru pendek dan juga memakai syal biru dengan es krim ditangannya mengehampirinya. Orang itu melihat Oliver dengan tampang bingung dan aneh.

"Oliver," panggil orang itu. Namun Oliver sama sekali tidak menyahut. Dia terus melamun.

"Oliver?" panggil orang itu sekali lagi sambil mengguncang tubuh Oliver.

Oliver tersadar dari lamunannya karena tubuhnya diguncang-guncang oleh seseorang. Dia melihat siapa orang yang melakukan itu.

"Kaito-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Oliver kepada orang itu.

"Seharunya aku yang bertanya begitu, bodoh," ucap Kaito kepada Oliver.

"Terserah kau sajalah," ucap Oliver.

"Kau sebenarnya kenapa? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Kaito heran melihat tingkah Oliver yang sedari tadi melamun terus.

"Aku hanya memikirkan tentang kondisi Rin," jawab Oliver sambil kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"Hoo, apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Kaito.

"Entahlah. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan kondisinya," jawab Oliver lesu lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maksudmu aneh bagaimana?" tanya Kaito semakin bingung. Pasalnya dia tidak mengerti dengan jawaban Oliver.

"Yah maksudku, kemarin saat aku menunggu Rin pulang, aku melihat Rin berlari kearahku dan tiba-tiba saja tanpa sebab yang pasti Rin terjatuh dengan sendirinya. Len-niisama juga mengetakan kalau hal itu sering terjadi pada Rin," jawab Oliver panjang lebar untuk menjelaskan maksdunya tadi kepada Kaito.

Kaito berpikir sejenak –mencerna semua perkataan Oliver. Dia mengerti sekarang dengan semua perkataan Oliver.

"Hmm, jadi itu masalahnya," ucap Kaito sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Dan hari ini, kami akan pergi untuk memeriksakan keadaannya," ucap Oliver.

"Bolehkah aku dan Miku ikut? Miku pasti juga ingin tahu keadaan sahabat baiknya itu. Bolehkan?" tanya Kaito memohon kepada Oliver.

"Yah tidak masalah. Bila perlu ajak juga yang lainnya," ucap Oliver sambil tersenyum kearah Kaito.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan mengajak yang lain," ucap Kaito kemudian beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

"KENAPA AKU DIBAWA KERUMAH SAKIT HAH?!" teriak Rin.

Yah, kini Rin tengah berada dirumah sakit bersama dengan kakanya dan juga beberapa sahabatnya yang juga ikut. Awalnya dia tidak tahu jika ingin dibawa kerumah sakit. Jika dia tahu, pasti dia sudah kabur lebih dulu.

"Rin-chan, tidak apa-apa. Ini demi kebaikanmu," ucap seorang gadis dengan rambut hijau tosca yang diikat model twintail.

"Tapi Miku-chan, aku sama sekali tidak sakit," ucap Rin kepada gadis yang bernama Miku itu.

"Kita kesini hanya untuk memeriksa kesehatan Rin saja kok," ucap Tei yang mencoba membujuk Rin.

"Tapi Tei-neechan, Rin benar-benar tidak apa-apa," ucap Rin kepada Tei. "Luka-nee, tolong aku," lanjut Rin yang kini berbicara dengan seorang gadis berambut pink panjang yang juga ikut dengan mereka kerumah sakit.

"Maaf Rin, aku tidak bisa apa-apa jika kakakmu sendiri yang menyuruh," ucap Luka sambil tersenyum kearah Rin.

"Huwa, Gakupo-nii, tolong aku," ucap Rin kali berbicara dengan seorang pemuda berambut ungu panjang dan diikan ala samurai.

"Maaf Rin-dono, aku tidak berani macam-macam dengan Len-dono," ucap Gakupo dengan nada seperti ketakutan.

"Teto-chan, tolong aku," ucap Rin lagi kepada seorang gadis berambut merah yang juga ada disana.

"Ahh, maaf Rin-chan. Aku masih ingin hidup," ucap gadis yang dipanggil Teto tadi sambil tersenyum kearah Rin.

"IA-chan, tolong aku yah," ucap Rin yang kali ini meminta bantuan kepada seorang gadis berambut pink pucat panjang.

"Ma–maaf Rin-chan, aku tidak ingin mati ditangan Len-sama dan Tei-sama," ucap IA sambil tersenyum namun seperti orang ketakutan.

"Oliver, tolong aku yah, kumohon,"ucap Rin kini kepada Oliver dengan puppy eyes.

"Sudahlah Rin, ikuti saja keinginan Len-niisama dan Tei-neesama. Ini juga demi kebaikanmu," ucap Oliver sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Rin.

"Baiklah," ucap Rin lesu. "Rin ingin ditemani Tei-neechan saja," lanjut Rin sambil menunjuk kearah Tei.

"Baiklah Rin. Nee-chan akan menemani Rin," ucap Tei sambil menganggukan kepalanya dan kemudian membawa Rin masuk kesebuah ruangan disana.

"Semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu dengan dia," gumam Len yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Iya. Semoga saja Len-niisama," ucap Oliver sambil tersenyum kearah Len.

"Kami semua juga berharap begitu Len," ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah panjang yang sedari tadi ada disebelah Len yang kini tengan menepuk-nepuk bahu Len.

"Terima kasih Oliver, Ted," ucap Len sambil menatap Oliver dan pemuda berambut merah tadi secara bergantian. "Terima kasih semuanya," lanjut Len yang kini menatap semua sahabat-sahabatnya yang ikut kerumah sakit. Dan mereka semua –kecuali Len– mengangguk mendengar ucapan terima kasih Len.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam mereka semua menunggu Tei dan Rin. Tapi sampai sekarang mereka berdua belum juga keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Mereka sudah lelah menunggu diruang tunggu yang disediakan dirumah sakit tersebut.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih?" ucap Len kesal karena Tei dan Rin tak kunjung keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan.

"Sabarlah Len. Sebentar lagi mereka berdua pasti keluar," ucap Ted mencoba menenangkan Len yang sudah kesal dan gelisah tersebut.

"Ted benar Len. Besabarlah sedikit lagi," ucap Kaito membenarkan perkataan Len.

"Tapi aku sudah lelah menunggu terus," ucap Len yang sepertinya semakin kesal.

"Tenanglah Len. Semua akan baik-baik saja," ucap Luka yang sepertinya juga kesal karena melihat Len yang tidak bisa tenang.

"Len-kun, kumohon tenang," ucap Miku yang juga ikut menenangkan Len.

"Ahh, Len-sama. Sepertinya Tei-sama dan Rin-chan sudah keluar. Tapi..." ucap IA yang bersemangat sambil menunjuk kearah pintu sebuah ruangan yang terbuka dan terlihatlah Tei dan Rin yang sudah keluar. Namun diakhir dia menggantungkan kata-katanya karena heran melihat Tei yang keluar dengan tangisan dan Rin dengan wajah lesu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?" tanya Oliver ntah kepada siapa.

"Jangan tanya aku. Aku tidak tahu," ucap Gakupo yang tiba-tiba menjawab pertanyaan Oliver.

"Entahlah. Aneh sekali," ucap Kaito yang juga menjawab pertanyaan.

Tei berlari menghampiri Len dan kemudian memeluknya sambil menangis. Sedangkan Rin tengah berjalan dengan langkah gontai dibelakanganya.

"Tei apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Len bingung melihat Tei yang sedang memeluknya sambil menangis.

Tei hanya menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab petanyaan Len. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa kepada Len.

"Rin! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Oliver yang mengahmpiri Rin.

Rin masih tetap menunduk lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia terlihat sangat lesu dan sangat tidak bersemengat. Tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu ceria dan bersemangat. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sesosok pria paruh baya dengan memakai jas putih –yang menandakan kalau dia adalah seorang dokter.

"Eheemm!" dokter tersebut berdehem untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Dokter! Apa yang terjadi?" ucap Len sambil melepaskan pelukan Tei dan kemudian menghampiri dokter tersebut. Sedangkan yang lain hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan Len dengan dokter itu –tidak ingin ikut campur.

"Maaf kan saya Kagamine-sama. Tapi saya harus memberitahu ini kepada anda," ucap dokter tersebut yang membuat Len penasaran. "Adik anda divonis terkena penyakit Spinocerebellar Degenaration," lanjut dokter itu yang kali ini membuat Len bingung.

"Spinocerebellar Degeneration? Penyakit apa itu?" tanya Len bingung mendengar nama 'Spinocerebellar Degeneration' dari dokter itu.

"Itu penyakit kerusakan pada saraf otak kecil dan saraf tulang belakang. Penyakit ini menyebabkan penderitanya mengalami kemunduran dalam perkembangan otaknya. Untuk gejala awal penderita akan mengalami berkurang kemampuan dalam berjalan, berbicara, dan menulis. Seperti misalnya sering terjaruh saat berjalan, jika berbicara menggunakan kata-kata yang tidak jelas, dan jika menulis juga berantakan. Dan jika sudah akut, mungkin penderitanya tidak akan bisa melaukakan apapun selain berbaring sampai waktunya tiba," jawab dokter itu menjelaskan tentang penyakit yang dia sebutkan tadi dan membuat Len menjadi kesal.

"Apa?! Adakah penyakit semacam itu?! Kau pasti mengarangkan?!" tanya Len tidak percaya dengan nada yang menyiratkan amarah.

"Maafkan saya Kagamine-sama. Ini adalah sebuah penyakit langka yang sangat jarang ditemukan penderitanya. Dan lagi, obat untuk menyembuhkan penyakit ini sama sekali belum ditemukan," jelas dokter itu sekali lagi kepada Len.

Len yang mendengar itu semakin kesal dan marah. Dia kemudian mencengkram dan menarik kerah kemeja dokter itu dengan kasar dan menatap mata dokter itu dengan tajam.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, hah?! Katakan padaku, berapa yang harus aku bayar agar Rin bisa sembuh?! Katakan!" bentak Len kepada dokter itu.

Semua yang melihat kemarahan Len itu menjadi ketakutan. Mereka semua –sahabat-sahabat Len– tidak akan pernah berani macam-macam lagi dengannya.

"Ma–maafkan saya Kagamine-sama. Bukan begitu maksud saya. Jika memang ada obat ataupun cara untuk menyembuhkannya, pasti sudah saya lakukan untuk adik anda, Kagamine-sama. Tapi saya sama sekali tidak tahu obat ataupun caranya. Dan lagi, ini adalah kali pertamanya saya menangani penyakit seperti ini. Saya tidak mengetahui apapun. Kita hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang sudah diputuskan oleh Tuhan, Kagamine-sama," ucap dokter itu panjang lebar yang juga takut melihat ekpresi Len.

Len melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah kemeja dokter itu dan membiarkan dokter itu kembali tenang. Dan kemudian dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Len mencerna semua perkataan dokter itu didalam pikirannya. Dokter itu benar, seberapa banyakpun dia membayar, jika Tuhan sudah berkehendak, apa yang bisa dia lakukan?

TES!

TES!

Air mata Len tiba-tiba jatuh. Yah, dia tengah menangis dengan menundukkan kepalanya mengetahui keadaan Rin. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk Rin sekarang? Dia benar-benar tidak percaya jika adik kesanyangannya itu menderita penaykit semacam itu. Tapi itu semua adalah kenyataan.

Oliver yang melihat Len tengah menangis langsung mengahmpirinya. Dia mencoba untuk menanangkan perasaan Len.

"Saya minta maaf, Kagamine-sama," ucap dokter itu seakan merasa berselaha telah mengucapkan semua itu.

Len masih menunduk dengan air mata yang terus menerus keluar tanpa henti, tapi dia bisa mendengar dengan baik apa yang diucapkan dokter itu.

"Tidak dokter. Terima kasih," ucap Len dengan nada yang serak karena dia tengah menangis sekarang dan masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah Kagamine-sama, saya harus pergi sekarang," ucap dokter itu lalu beranjak dari tempatnya dan kembali masuk keruangan tadi.

"Len-niisama. Kumohon tenanglah. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja," ucap Oliver sambil mengusap-usap punggung Len.

"Rin-chan, Hiks..." ucap Miku yang kini tengah menangis dan kemudian memeluk Rin.

"Sudahlah Miku-chan, aku akan baik-baik saja kok," ucap Rin yang mencoba tersenyum walaupun dia sedang sangat tidak bersemangat saat mengetahui keadaannya.

"Maaf Rin, hiks..." ucap Tei sambil memeluk Rin dan dia belum juga berhenti menangis sedari keluar ruangan tadi.

Luka, IA, dan Teto yang juga sudah mengetahui keadaan sahabarnya itu juga menangis dan ikut memeluk Rin.

Len benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Dia sudah sangat marah ntah kepada siapa. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat erat dan kemudian–

DUAAKKK!

–memukul salah satu tembok yang ada disana hingga retak.

Mereka –Gakupo, Kaito, Ted, dan Oliver– segera menenangkan Len yang sedang sangat marah itu. Len benar-benar menyayangi Rin ternyata. Itulah yang ada dipikiran mereka.

"Len! Tenanglah!" ucap Ted yang sepertinnya kesal melihat Len sangat tidak terkendali.

"Len-niisama. Sudah kubilang kalau semua akan baik-baik saja," ucap Oliver sambil terus mengusap punggung Len.

"Kenapa ini harus terjadi dengan Rin, hah?" tanya Len marah entah kepada siapa sambil tetap mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Sudahlah Len-dono. Tidak ada gunanya marah," ucap Gakupo mencoba menenangkan Len.

"Gakupo benar Len. Hadapilah kenyataannya," ucap Kaito yang juga mncoba untuk menenangkan Len.

Sepertinya Len sudah sedikit tenang karena semua perkataan sahabatnya. Dia berpikir kalau mereka semua ada gunanya dia melakukan ini semua.

Len kemudian menghapus air matanya dan menatap Oliver dengan tatapan yang serius.

"Oliver, kau masih ingat dengan janjimu bukan?" tanya Len dengan nada serius.

"Ahh, tentu saja Len-niisama. Aku pasti akan menjaga Rin untukmu," ucap Oliver sambil menganggukkan kepalanya yakin.

"Aku serahkan Rin padamu," ucap Len dengan senyuman lembut terukir diwajahnya.

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku, Len-niisama," ucap Oliver dengan percaya diri dan kemudian membalas senyum Len.

.

.

.

**~Seminggu Kemudian~**

Oliver kini sedang duduk dengan santai disebuah bangku ditaman belakang sekolahnya. Dan disebelahnya ada Rin yang juga duduk dengan santai seperti dia.

Mereka berdua sedang melihat sebuah pohon sakura yang tengah menggugurkan bunganya. Melihat itu semua membuat hati mereka menjadi tenang.

Ini sudah seminggu sejak Rin divonis terkena penyakit langka Spinocerebellar Degenaration yang tidak ada obatnya itu. Kini kondisinya semakin memburuk, perkembangannya sudah mengalami kemunduran drastis. Dia sering terjatuh sendiri saat berjalan, berkata dengan kata yang tidak jelas, dan juga tulisannya sudah berantakan.

Oliver yang melihat perkembangan Rin semakin mundur, benar-benar sedih. Apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk membuat Rin sembuh? Dan kenapa Rin bisa terkena penyakit langka semacam ini? Apa sebenarnya kesalahan Rin sampai dia harus menanggung beban seberat ini? Itulah keluahan yang sering keluar dari mulutnya.

"Mungkin ini akan menjadi kali terakhirnya aku melihat bunga sakura berguguran. Hidupku tidak akan lama lagi," ucap Rin dengan nada yang lirih.

Oliver tersentak mendengar perkataan Rin. Kenapa Rin mengatakan hal seperti itu? Dia menatap Rin yang kini tengah melihat bunga sakura berguguran. Pandangan Rin terlihat sangat sedih. Dia dapat melihat ada air mata yang mengalir diwajah Rin.

Oliver benar-benar tidak tahan melihat Rin yang seperti itu, sungguh berbeda dari Rin yang dia kenal yang biasanya selalu ceria dan sangat bersemangat. Tapi tidak kali ini, dia melihat Rin yang tengah tersenyum lirih dengan air mata yang mengalir diwajahnya itu. Rin terlihat sangat lesu dan sangat tidak bersemangat.

Oliver menangis membayangkan seberapa berat beban yang ditanggung oleh gadis semanis dan seceria Rin. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi.

"Kenapa bukan aka saja? Kenapa bukan aku saja yang harus menerima ini semua? Kenapa harus Rin?" tanya Oliver ntah kepada siapa sambil menangis terisak.

Rin yang mendengar semua perkataan itu langsung menatap Oliver. Oliver tengah menangis? Menangis untuknya? Oliver menangis seakan bisa merasakan apa yang dia rasakan?

"Oliver, jangan menangis," ucap Rin sambil mengeser posisi duduknya mendekat ke Oliver dan lalu memeluk Oliver.

"Maaf Rin," ucap Oliver yang masih menangis.

"Sudahlah Oliver, kau tidak usah meminta maaf. Aku tidak apa-apa kok," ucap Rin yang mencoba tersenyum, meskipun senyuman lirih yang terukir diwajahnya.

Oliver masih saja menangis, namun kali ini dia melihat kearah Rin yang tengah memeluknya. Dia membalas pelukan Rin dan masih tetap menangis.

"Rin, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu," ucap Oliver sambil terisak dan memeluk Rin dengan erat.

Rin tersentak mendengar perkataan Oliver yang mengatakan kalau Oliver mencintainya. Dia juga semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Oliver.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Oliver. Sangat," ucap Rin yang mulai ikut menangis bersama Oliver. "Tapi maafkan aku Oliver, karena tidak lama lagi aku akan pergi jauh," lanjut Rin yang menangis semakin deras.

Oliver tidak tahan mendengar isak tangis Rin dan semua kata-kata yang Rin ucapkan. Kenapa Rin harus mengatakan itu semua?

"Rin, kumohon jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau harus tetap hidup," ucap Oliver yang juga semakin terisak. Benar-benar tidak tahan dengan semua penderitaan Rin. Dia tahu benar apa yang dirasakan oleh Rin.

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menjagamu Rin," ucap Oliver meminta maaf kepada Rin.

"Kau sudah menjagaku Oliver," ucap Rin.

.

.

.

**~Beberapa minggu kemudian~**

Di hari minggu yang cerah disebuah taman, terlihatlah beberapa orang tengah berkumpul disana. Mereka semua sedang berjalan-jalan ditaman itu untuk menuju kesebuah danau yang ada didekat taman itu.

Namun, berbeda dengan satu orang disana. Orang itu tampak sedang duduk diatas sebuah kursi roda yang tengah didorong oleh satu orang lagi dari belakang. Yah, dia adalah Rin.

Ini sudah dua bulan semenjak Rin menderita penyakit langkah itu, dan kondisinya semakin lama semakin memburuk saja. Dia sekarang sudah tidak bisa berjalan lagi dan kini sudah menggunakan kursi roda. Dan berbicaranyapun juga sudah semakin memburuk. Dia sudah sangat sulit untuk berbicara.

"Nah Rin-chan, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai didanau yang ingin kau tuju itu. Kau senang bukan?" tanya Miku yang sedang mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki Rin.

Rin hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis sebagai jawaban bahwa dia senang bisa pergi ke sebuah danau bersama dengan kakaknya dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Hahahahaha. Ternyata kau sangat senang Rin," ucap Tei sambil tertawa kecil melihat senyuman Rin.

Mereka semua berhenti disebuah tempat dan ditengah-tengah tempat itu terdapat sebuah danau yang lumayan luas. Mereka takjub dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapan mereka. Benar-benar tenpat yang sangat indah. Itulah yang mereka pikirkan.

"Nah minna, Aku, Luka-chan, dan Teto-chan akan mencari tempat yang nyaman," ucap IA sambil menarik orang yang dimaksud tadi pergi mencari tempat yang nyaman.

"Rin, apa kau mau berkeliling dengan nee-chan?" tanya Tei kepada Rin.

Rin menatap Tei dengan senyuman riang diawajahnya karena diajak pergi berkeliling oleh Tei. Dia mengangguk sebagai jawaban kalau dia menerima ajakan Tei.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Minna, aku dan Rin akan pergi berkeliling sebentar," ucap Tei kepada yang lain. Dan kemudian mendorong kursi roda yang sedang diduduki Rin itu untuk pergi berkeliling.

.

.

.

**Rin POV**

Aku sedang duduk diatas kursi roda yang sekarang sedang didorong oleh sahabatku. Kalian tahu kenapa? Yah, ini karena penyakit langka yang menyerangku itu sudah semakin buruk. Sekarang aku tidak bisa berjalan lagi. Dan sebagai gantinya, aku hanya bisa duduk diatas kursi roda.

Hari ini aku sedang berjalan-jalan dengan kakak-kakakku dan juga semua sahabatku karena ini adalah hari minggu. Apa lagi hari ini sedang cerah, jadi aku sangat bersemangat untuk pergi. Aku meminta mereka untuk pergi kesebuah danau yang ada didekat taman kota. Aku meminta kesana karena tempat disana sangat indah.

Aku merasa kalau kursi roda yang kududuki ini sudah berhenti dan tidak lagi didorong oleh Miku. Kenapa malah berhenti? Apa sudah sampai?

Aku melihat kearah mereka memandang, dan seketika aku tercengang melihat sebuah pemandangan yang ada dihadapanku sekarang. Sungguh tempat yang sangat indah. Itulah yang aku pikirkan.

"Nah minna, Aku, Luka-chan, dan Teto-chan akan mencari tempat yang nyaman," aku mendengar seseorang berucap. Aku menolah kearah sumber suara dan aku melihat IA-chan yang sudah menyeret Luka-nee dan Teto-chan pergi entah kemana.

Sejenak aku terkikik kecil karena melihat tingkahnya itu yang suka memaksa orang lain. Tapi sungguh dia itu sahabat yang sangat baik.

Aku sungguh senang karena bisa memiliki sahabat seperti mereka semua. Dan aku juga senang memiliki kakak yang sangat menyayangiku seperti Rinto, Lenka, Len, dan kakak ipar yang sangat kusayangi, Tei-neechan tentunya. Meskipun kami semua seumuran, tapi semua kakakku itu sangat memanjakanku seperti aku ini adalah yang paling kecil. Yah, memang aku sih yang paling kecil.

"Rin, apa kau mau berkeliling dengan nee-chan?" aku mendengar sepertinya ada seseorang yang ingin mengajakku. Aku melihat siapa yang mengajakku. Ketika aku tahu siapa yang mengajakku, aku langsung tersenyum riang dan mengaggukan kepalaku.

Ternyata Tei-neechan ingin mengajakku berkeliling. Aku senang sekali. Jika aku tidak terkena penyakit langka ini, pasti sudah kukatakan kalau aku mau sekali berkeliling dengan Tei-neechan dan bahkan aku akan langsung menyeretnya. Yah, seperti itulah kira-kira.

Tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Kini aku hanya bisa duduk diatas kursi roda. Dan sekarang kursi roda yang sedang aku duduki sedang didorong oleh Tei-neechan.

Tei-neechan memang kakak ipar yang sangat baik. Dia sangat menyayangiku seperti Len manyayangiku. Aku benar-benar sangat senang karena Len bisa memilih kakak ipar yang baik untukku. Ahahahaha.

Aku merasa sepertinya Tei-neechan berhenti mendorong kursi roda yang aku duduki. Aku melihat dimana kami berhenti. Sepertinya ini disisi lain dari danau ini. Dan diseberang danau ini, aku melihat kalau sahabat-sahabatku tengah melambaikan tangan.

Ahh, ingin sekali aku melambaikan tanganku. Tapi sayang aku tidak bisa. Yah, kalian sudah tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa melambaikan tanganku.

"Kau suka dengan tempat ini Rin?" tanya Tei-neechan kepaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban kalau aku sangat suka dengan tempat ini. Tempat ini benar-benar tampat yang sangat indah. Apa lagi aku bisa kesini bersama semua kakakku dan juga dengan semua sahabatku. Sungguh menyenangkan.

Aku merasakan kalau ada sebuah tangan yang tengan melingkar dari bahuku dan memelukku dengan erat. Aku tahu ini pasti Tei-neechan. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan?

"Maafkan nee-chan, Rin. Nee-chan benar-benar minta maaf," ucap Tei-neechan dengan nada lirih.

Aku menoleh untuk melihat wajah Tei-neechan. Dan aku sungguh kaget karena aku melihat Tei-neechan tengah menangis sambil memelukku. Kenapa Tei-neechan menangis? Apa aku berbuat salah?

"Maafkan nee-chan yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menyembuhkan Rin. Tolong maafkan nee-chan dan Len-kyun, Rin," ucap Tei-neechan lagi dengan isak tangis.

Aku menangis mendengar semua perkataan Tei-neechan. Ingin sekali aku membalas pelukan Tei-neechan, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Tei-neechan, kumohon jangan menangis. Tei-neechan dan Len tidak salah apa-apa. Tei-neechan tidak perlu meminta maaf kepadaku. Akulah yang harusnya minta maaf kepada Tei-neechan karena sudah membuat Tei-neechan dan Len menjadi repot.

"Maafkan nee-chan, Rin," ucap Tei-neechan dengan tangisannya yang semakin deras dan juga pelukannya yang semakin mengerat.

Aku juga manangis semakin deras karena Tei-neechan terus meminta maaf kepadaku. Ingin sekali aku mengatakan memeluknya dan mengatakan kalau semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi kenyataannya aku tidak bisa.

Aku mohon Tei-neechan, berhentilah menangis. Jangan sia-siakan air mata Tei-neechan untuk seorang sepertiku.

"Kenapa kita harus berpisah secepat ini, Rin? Nee-chan sungguh tidak mengingankan ini," ucap Tei-neechan lagi yang terus mengeluarkan air matanya.

Mendengar semua perkataan Tei-neechan. Aku semakin deras mengeluarkan air mataku. Kenapa Tei-neechan mengatakan hal itu?

Jika bisa, aku pasti sudah berkata kalau aku juga tidak menginginkan ini. Aku juga masih ingin bersama Tei-neechan. Aku ingin selalu bersama Tei-neechan. Tapi takdir berkataan lain, kenyataannya aku harus pergi jauh tidak lama lagi, Tei-neechan.

"Nee-chan masih ingin bermain bersama Rin. Nee-chan juga masih ingin pergi berjalan-jalan dengan Rin. Tapi kenapa kita harus berpisah secepat ini?" tanya Tei-neechan entah kepada siapa.

Apakah Tei-neechan tahu? Aku juga masih ingin melakukan itu semua dengan Tei-neechan. Bermain bersama, pergi bersama. Aku ingin melakukan semua itu bersama Tei-neechan. Tapi kenyataannya aku tidak bisa Tei-neechan.

Berhentilah menangis Tei-neechan. Aku tidak ingin melihat Tei-neechan menangis, meskipun sekarang ini aku juga tangah menangis.

"Nee-chan berjanji akan membahagiakan Rin. Nee-chan berjanji," ucap Tei-neechan yang masih terus menangis.

Terima kasih Tei-neechan karena telah mau membahagiakan aku. Aku juga ingin membalas semua kebaikan Tei-neechan. Tapi sungguh aku tidak bisa melakukan itu semua.

Sekali lagi terima kasih Tei-neechan. Terima kasih Len. Terima kasih Oliver. Terima kasih semuanya.

Setelah puas menangis, aku langsung mengahapus semua air mata yang masih terseisah. Dan sepertinya Tei-neechan juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali Rin," ajak Tei-neechan dan hanya kutanggapi dengan sebuah anggukan kepala.

**End of Rin POV**

.

.

.

**~Beberapa bulan kemudian~**

Ini adalah pagi yang cukup indah di Crypton Academy. Tidak terlalu cerah dan juga tidak terlalu berawan. Udara pagi ini sangatlah sejuk dan bisa membuat siapa aja yang menghirupnya bisa menjadi rileks dan tenang.

Tapi berbeda dengan Oliver sekarang. Dia tampak tidak ceria pagi ini. Pikirannya kosong sambil menatap keluar jendela. Dia terlihat sangat sedih.

Sudah 6 bulan Rin menderita penyakit Spinocerebellar Degenaration itu dan sekarang kondisinya sudah sangat buruk. Rin sekarang sudah tidak sekolah lag, dia tengah dirawat dirumah sakit karena kondisinya yang semakin memburuk.

Ternyata itulah yang membuat Oliver sedih. Sedih karena sekarang dia tidak bisa pulang sekolah bersama Rin lagi. Sedih karena kini Rin hanya bisa berbaring dirumah sakit. Siapa sangka bahwa gadis seceria dan sesemangat Rin kini bisa terbaring lemah dan tak berdaya dirumah sakit?

"...Oliver," panggil Kaito yang ternyata sedari tadi ada disana. Tapi oliver sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

Oliver masih tetap melamun sambil menatap keluar jendela. Pandangannya benar-benar kosong. Entah apa yang dia lihat, tidak ada yang tahu.

"Oliver," panggil Kaito lagi yang kini sambil mengguncang tubuh Oliver.

Oliver seketika sadar dari lamunannya karena ada sesorang yang mengguncang tubuhnya. Dia melihat siapa yang melakukan itu.

"Kaito-kun," panggil Oliver ketika tahu siapa yang mengguncang tubuhnya tadi.

"Kau tidak usah terlalu bersedih Oliver," ucap Kaito sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Oliver.

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku, Kaito-kun," ucap Oliver dengan lesu.

"Tentu aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, bodoh," ucap Kaito. "Oh yah, hari ini kami semua ingin mengunjungi Rin, kau mau ikut 'kan?" tanya Kaito mengajak Oliver.

Sejenak Oliver berpikir dan kemudian berkata,"Baiklah. Aku ikut," sambil menganggukan kepala.

Kaito tersenyum kearah Oliver. Dan setelah itu dia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Oliver sendirian agar Oliver bisa menenangkan diri.

.

.

.

Kini Oliver dan sahabat-sahabatnya tengah berada dirumah sakit. Atau lebih tepatnya disebuah ruangan dirumah sakit. Sebuah ruangan tempat dimana Rin dirawat.

Oliver melihat disana ada Rin yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya disebuah ranjang. Dia juga melihat ada Len dan Tei yang sedang duduk disebuah kursi yang ada disebelah ranjang Rin. Dan dia juga melihat ada dua orang yang sedang berdiri dan wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Rin dan Len. Ahh, itu adalah Rinto dan Lenka.

"Len-niisama, Tei-neesama. Bagaimana keadaan Rin?" tanya Oliver khawatir seraya menghampiri Len dan Tei.

Len dan Tei hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggelengkan kepala mereka pelan.

"Tidak baik," ucap Rinto lirih menjawab pertanyaan Oliver.

"Apa maksudmu, Rinto-nii?" tanya Oliver bingung.

"Maksud Rinto-kun adalah keadaan Rin semakin memburuk," jawab Lenka menjelaskan kepada Oliver tentang keadaan Rin.

Oliver menunduk mendengar semua penjelasan dari Lenka. Semakin memburuk? Benarkah itu? Pasti tidak mungkin hal seperti itu terjadi pada Rin.

"Len-niisama, Tei-neesama, Rinto-nii, dan Lenka-nee. Bisakah kalian keluar sebentar bersama yang lain? Aku ingin berdua dengan Rin saja," pinta Oliver kepada empat orang yang dipanggil tadi.

Mereka berempat –Len, Tei, Rinto, dan Lenka– saling bertatapan sebentar. Dan kemudian mengangguk sebagai tanda persetejuan atas permintaan Oliver.

"Baiklah Oliver. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Rin, tolong beritahu Kami," ucap Len seraya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut bersama dengan yang lain.

.

.

.

**Rin POV**

Ahh, aku senang sekali karena hari ini Oliver dan yang lain datang menjengukku. Mereka semua sahabat yang sangat baik.

"Len-niisama, Tei-neesama, Rinto-nii, dan Lenka-nee. Bisakah kalian keluar sebentar bersama yang lain? Aku ingin berdua dengan Rin saja," aku mendengar Oliver meminta kepada semua kakakku.

Ternyata dia meminta untuk hanya berdua denganku. Aku sungguh merasa senang bila bisa berdua dengan Oliver saja sebelum akhir hidupku.

"Baiklah Oliver. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Rin, tolong beritahu Kami,"

Ahh, aku mendengar kalau Len menyetujui permintaan Oliver. Senang sekali hatiku kalau Len mau membiarkan Oliver berduaku saja.

Tapi sungguh disayangkan karena aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi sekarang. Aku hanya bisa terbaring lemah diatas ranjang.

Aku melihat Oliver kini sudah duduk disebuah kursi yang ada disebelah ranjangku. Kemudian dia menggenggam tanganku dengan kuat.

"Rin, aku ingin tau apa yang sedang kau pikirkan. Ahahahahaha..." ucap Oliver seraya tertawa.

Aku pun hanya tersenyum simpul. Ternyata Oliver masih bisa menghiburkan disaat-saat seperti ini. Aku sangat senang karena dia mau menghiburku.

Kini Oliver menatapku dengan tatapan lirih. Kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu? Ada apa denganmu Oliver? Apa ada yang salah?

Oliver kemudian mengusap-usap kepalaku lembut. Rasanya sangat hangat. Aku tidak ingin ini berakhir. Aku ingin selalu merasakan ini dari Oliver.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sangat menderita Rin," ucap Oliver dengan nada lirih dan masih tetap mengusap kepalaku.

Ternyata Oliver tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Aku memang menderita. Tapi jika bersama Oliver, aku merasa sangat senang sekali. Seakan aku tidak merasakan penderitaan apapun. Tapi aku yakin hal seperti ini tidak akan bisa aku rasakan lagi.

"Kenapa harus kau yang menerima semua ini Rin?" tanya Oliver entah kepada siapa. Aku melihat ada air mata yang mengalir diwajah Oliver.

Dia menangis? Dia menangis lagi untukku? Kenapa kau selalu menangis untukku Oliver? Apa kau bisa merasakan penderitaan yang aku rasakan?

"Kenapa Rin? Kenapa kau harus seperti ini?" tanya Oliver lagi sambil memelukku. Sekarang dia tengah menangis dengan terisak.

"Maafkan aku Rin karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu. Maafkan aku," ucap Oliver seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

Aku menangis mendengar perkataan Oliver. Kenapa semua orang meminta maaf padaku? Kalian sama sekali tidak memiliki salah apapun padaku.

Andai bisa, ingin sekali aku membalas pelukanmu, Oliver. Ingin sekali aku mengatakan padamu agar tidak menangis seperti ini. Ingin kukatakan aku sudah menerima semua kenyataan pahit yang aku jalani.

"Rin, kumohon. Tetaplah hidup, aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku," ucap Oliver yang semakin terisak.

Aku juga semakin terisak mendengar ucapan Oliver. Aku juga tidak ingin meninggalkanmu. Aku ingin terus bersamamu hingga kita bisa hidup bahagia seperti Len dan Tei-neechan.

Tapi maaf aku tidak bisa melakukan semua itu untukmu Oliver. Maaf aku tidak bisa terus bersamamu. Karena aku akan pergi meninggalkan kalian semua tidak lama lagi.

Sekarang aku merasakan semua tubuhku terasa ringan. Apa ini? Dan juga, aku tidak bisa merasakan kehangatan pelukan Oliver lagi. Tapi aku masih bisa mendengar Oliver yang tengah menangisiku.

Dan kini tanpa aku sadari, aku telah berhenti menangis. Aku tidak bisa merasakan air mataku mengalir lagi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?

"Aku mencintaimu Rin. Sangat mencintaimu," aku mendengar Oliver berkata kalau dia mencintaiku.

Yah, Oliver aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu.

Hanya itulah yang terakhir kali kudengar dari Oliver. Dan sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan apapun dan juga tidak bisa mendengarkan suara Oliver lagi. Yang aku lihat hanyalah gelap.

**End of Rin POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oliver tengah menangis sambil memeluk Rin. Dia sudah mengatakan semua yang dia ingin katakan kepada Rin.

Oliver berhenti menangis. Dia kemudian menatap Rin yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Apa Rin lelah sampai dia tertidur seperti itu? Mungkin saja iya. Begitulah pikir Oliver.

Tapi Oliver melihat ada yang aneh. Wajah Rin sangat pucat. Dia benar bingung dengan kedaan Rin sekarang ini.

"Rin? Kau tidur?" tanya Oliver kepada Rin. Namun Rin tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Rin?" panggil Oliver sekali lagi. Namun hasilnya sama.

Oliver mendekatkan jari telunjuknya kehidung Rin. Dia sama sekali tidak merasakn ada yang berhembus keluar dari hidung Rin.

Seketika Oliver panik. Dia mengguncang tubuh Rin –untuk memastikan kalau Rin tidak baik baik saja. Namun Rin tetap tidak membuka matanya.

"Rin! Bangun Rin!" ucap Oliver memanggil nama Rin sambil mengguncang tubuh Rin.

"LEN-NIISAMA! TEI-NEESAMA! RINTO-NII! LENKA-NEE! MINNA! CEPAT KALIAN MASUK!" teriak Oliver yang kembali mengeluarkan air matanya sambil terus mengguncang tubuh Rin.

Beberapa saat setelah teriakan Oliver itu, terbukalah pintu ruangan dan kemudian orang yang dipanggilnya tadi masuk keruangan itu dengan cepat.

"Apa yang terjadi Oliver?!" tanya Len panik kepada Oliver yang tengah mengguncang tubuh Rin.

"Aku tidak tahu, Len-niisama. Rin tidak mau bangun," ucap Oliver dengan isak tangis.

"Rin, bangun! Nee-chan ada disini, Rin! Jangan tinggalkan nee-chan," ucap Tei yang juga menangis dan ikut mengguncang tubuh Rin.

"SIAPA SAJA! PANGGILKAN DOKTER! CEPAT!" teriak Len yang entah menyuruh siapa.

Tapi mendengar Len berteriak seperti itu, Kaito, Miku, dan beberapa orang lain yang tadi ikut mengunjungi Rin langsung berlari keluar untuk memanggil dokter.

"Rin! Aku disini Rin! Ayo bangun!" ucap Len sambil menatap Rin yang juga sudah mulai menangis mengetahui bahwa adik perempuan satu-satunya itu tidak kunjung membuka matanya.

"Rin! Jangan tinggalkan nee-chan! Nee-chan mohon!" ucap Tei yang semakin terisak.

"Bertahanlah Rin! Kumohon!" ucap Oliver yang juga semakin terisak melihat Rin tidak bereaksi sama sekali.

Dan setelah itu, ada seorang dokter yang masuk keruangan Rin dirawat dan lalu menyuruh mereka semua keluar untuk memeriksa Rin.

.

.

.

**Oliver POV**

Aku kini tengah duduk bertekuk lutut diatas tanah. Aku menangis. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan melihat apa yang ada didepanku sekarang. Sungguh aku tidak kuat jika hal seperti ini terjadi padaku.

Namun kenyataannya lain. Hal ini yang justru memang harus terjadi padaku. Jadi siap atau tidak aku harus bisa nemerimanya.

Aku menatap makam seseorang yang ada dihadapanku. Makam seseorang yang sangat aku cintai. Dialah satu-satunya gadis yang aku cintai.

Aku mengusap batu nisan yang ada disana sambil terus menangis. Sekali lagi aku melihat nama seseorang yang tertulis dibatu nisan tersebut.

Kagamine Rin.

Itulah nama yang tertulis dibatu nisan itu. Sungguh aku benar tidak kuat jika harus kehilangan dia secepat ini.

Aku baru saja mengenalnya 1 tahun, tapi dengan waktu sesingkat itu dia meninggalkan untuk pergi kesebuah tempat yang jauh disana.

Aku merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku. Aku menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang menepuk bahuku. Ternyata orang itu adalah Len-niisama dan dibelakangnya ada Tei-neesama.

"Len-niisama, Tei-neesama. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjaga Rin dan membuatnya bertahan hidup," ucapku kepada dua orang yang ada disampingku itu sambil tetap menangis.

"Sudahlah Oliver. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku menyuruhmu untuk menjaganya, bukan untuk menyembuhkannya. Terima kasih karena sudah menjaga Rin," ucap Len-niisama sambil tersenyum lembut kearahku.

Aku hanya diam tanpa kata dan tetap menangis. Kenapa Len-niisama berterima kasih padaku? Padahal aku sudah gagal dalam menjaga Rin.

"Oliver, ayo kita pulang," ajak Len-niisama.

Aku sama sekali belum ingin pulang. Aku masih ingin disini bersama Rin.

"Len-niisama, jika ingin pulang. Pulanglah lebih dulu bersama Tei-neesama," ucapku yang sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatku.

"Oliver, apa kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Len-niisama.

Apa maskdunya itu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Len-niisama yang tiba-tiba menanyakan apa kau tahu sesuatu.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Len-niisama yang sangat tidak kumengerti maksudnya itu.

"Dulu Rin pernah meminta pada kami agar kau tinggal bersama dengan kami," ucap Len-niisama.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa mau Len-niisama padaku mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku. Yang jelas aku masih ingin disini bersama Rin.

"Jadi aku ingin kau tinggal bersamaku. Kau mau menerima tawaranku kan?" tanya Len-niisama padaku. Aku hanya diam.

"Kumohon Oliver. Ini bukan Cuma kami yang meminta. Rin juga meminta hal ini. Jika kau menerimanya. Pasti dia akan senang," ucap Tei-neesama memohon padaku.

Aku menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian. Lalu kembali menunduk dan menatap makam yang ada dihadapanku.

"Baiklah Len-niisama, Tei-neesama. Aku akan tinggal bersama kalian dan Rinto-nii dan Lenka-nee," ucapku menyetujui permintaan mereka berdua.

Aku kembali menetap mereka berdua. Mereka kini tengah tersenyum kearahku. Sepertinya mereka berdua senang karena aku menerima tawarannya.

"Oliver, ayo kita pulang sekarang. Rin pasti akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini sekarang," ucap Len-niisama yang mencoba membujukku.

Kau benar Len-niisama. Aku yakin jika Rin melihat aku seperti ini pasti akan sedih. Maafkan aku Rin jika membuatmu sedih.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang," ucapku seraya berdiri dari dudukku.

"Aku akan memasak untuk hari ini," ucap Tei-neesama lalu beranjak pergi dari pemakaman itu yang diikuti oleh Len-niisama dan aku.

Saat aku hendak ingin meninggalkan pemakaman itu. Aku merasa ada sebuah lengan yang memegang bahuku dari belakang. Aku kemudian menoleh untuk mencari siapa orang yang memegang bahuku tadi. Namun aku tidak menemukan satu orang pun dipemakaman itu kecuali Len-niisama dan Tei-neesama yang sudah berada jauh didepanku.

Aku berhenti sejenak sambil melihat kearah belakang. Dan aku melihat seorang gadis berambut honeyblonde dengan pita putih dikepalanya tengah tersenyum manis kearahku diujung pemakaman sana.

Ahh, itu adalah bayangan seorang gadis yang sangat aku cintai. Bayangan seorang gadis yang bernama Kagamine Rin.

"Terima kasih Rin. Terima kasih atas semuanya yang telah kau berikan padaku. Hari-hari yang kujalani bersamamu sangatlah menyenangkan. Ingin sekali aku memutar waktu kembali untuk bisa bersamamu jika aku bisa. Sekali lagi terima kasih Rin. Aku sangat mencintaimu," ucapku pelan sambil menatap gadis yang ada diujung pemakaman sana.

Gadis itu tampak mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan riang. Dan setelah itu aku tidak melihat gadis itu lagi yang sepertinya sudah menghilang.

"OLIVER~! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISANA~?! CEPATLAH~!" teriak Len-niisama dari kejauhan.

Aku tersenyum dengan sendirinya. Dan kemudian aku langsung berlari keluar dari pemakaman untuk segera pulang bersama Len-niisama dan Tei-neesama.

Selamat tinggal Rin. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu.

* * *

**~Owari~**

* * *

**Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga. Huuffftt~ #helanafas**

**Bagaimana ficnya? Gaje kah? Ancur kah? Abal Kah? Ahahahaha...**

**Kalian tahu kan fic ini terinspirasi dari film apa?**

**Yup, benar. Fic ini terisnpirasi dari film One Litre of Tears atau judul lainnya Ichi Litre no Namida.**

**Siapa sih yang tidak tahu dengan film yang sangat menyentuh hati itu? Pasti para readers semua tahukan.**

**Saya ingin mengucapkan kata maaf buat Akanemori yang me-request fic dengan saya kemarin. Maafkan saya jika fic ini terlalu jelek, membosankan, dan sama sekali tidak memuaskan.**

**Dan buat yang kemarin sudah me-request. Mohon sabar menunggu yah. Fic nya akan saya tulis sesuai urutan siapa yang lebih dulu me-request.**

**Sekian dari saya. Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca fic yang ndak jelas ini.**

**Sampai jumpa lagi minna.**

**#ngilang**


End file.
